


a room full of posters

by spicyyuuri



Series: prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: in which yuuri is a world class figure skating champion, and victor is not





	

> **Anonymous said:** Reverse!AU YOI smut? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Victor managed to hold back a yawn as he unlocked his mailbox to retrieve all that he had received that day. He stuffed the mail under his arm before he made his way up the couple flights of stairs to his small apartment.

Practice had been long and grueling that day, and Yakov had been almost insufferable. Victor could still hear his voice screaming across the rink.

“Come on, Victor! Jump! Faster! Push yourself faster!”

Victor had been having a rough go since his complete loss at the last Grand Prix, and he was tired. Part of him had considered walking away for good after falling to sixth, but there was something in the back of his brain that made him stay.

Upon stepping into his apartment, Victor dropped his mail on the coffee table in the living room before depositing his skate bag beside the couch. His eye caught something on the magazine that had been in his mailbox and he prodded away one of the bills that had landed on top.

Victor’s breath got stuck in his throat as he saw the flawless photo of Yuuri Katsuki on the front of the magazine that he had a monthly subscription to.

Victor had spent the better part of his adolescence trying to catch up to the other skater after having watched him skate on television when he was much younger. He had always dreamt of skating on the same ice, and the chance had finally come and he had completely lost his composure. He was so embarrassed he had skipped the exhibition and banquet on the final night to make his way back to St. Petersburg.

But despite that, Victor still wanted to skate with Yuuri like he always wanted. He wanted to be noticed by the other skater, to be given the chance to be on the very same ice.

Victor slowly slipped through the apartment towards his bedroom. He looked around the walls to the other posters he had collected of his favourite skater through the years and he bit the inside of his lip as he could feel his cheeks start to warm.

Yuuri had always been his idol, but he’d never admit out loud that he was completely and one hundred percent attracted to the man.

Victor stepped towards his bed and crawled up onto the mattress, lying against the plush pillows at the headboard. A dozen sets of eyes belonging to Yuuri watched him, unmoving, as he finally opened the magazine to see what had been delivered.

There were many photos from Yuuri’s performances at the Grand Prix Final, along with an in depth interview that Victor would save for later to read. Victor’s eyes were too distracted by the photos, of Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his body as he leapt into the air, or his finishing poses during all three of his performances.

Victor swallowed a lump that had begun to form in his throat as he turned his page to find a complete poster in the center of the magazine, of Yuuri just stepping off of the ice with sweat droplets on the side of his face, his hair slicked back and the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

Victor grunted quietly as he felt his cock twitch in the sweatpants that he had been skating in that day.

The more that Victor flipped through the magazine, the more he knew he was fighting a losing battle against himself. He bit the inside of his lip as he peered around the magazine, his cock hard and to attention inside his pants. It definitely wasn’t the first time that it had happened, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.

Victor sighed quietly as he let one of his hands snake down his body to slip under the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. The feeling through his briefs caused him to drop the magazine, and instead of one sweaty Yuuri in front of him, there were many others on the wall.

Victor’s eyes darted in every which way, taking in every photo of Yuuri, of every angle and every movement frozen in time. At that, Victor’s hand started to move on his shaft and he wiggled his hips to make himself more comfortable.

Victor’s eyes slowly slipped shut as he continued to jerk himself off, pushing his briefs to the side the best he could to touch himself directly. He gasped quietly as his thumb teased over the head of his cock causing his hips to buck up against the feeling, and he moaned soon after as he thought of Yuuri’s tongue on him instead.

Victor often thought of Yuuri, though he would never, ever admit to it. He thought about how Yuuri would look with his leaking cock in his mouth, or how his ass would look spread wide open for him. He most often thought about how good Yuuri would feel inside of him, though. He would do anything Yuuri asked, no question.

Victor’s hand tightened around himself as he continued a steady rhythm, flicking his wrist as he could feel the impending orgasm start to coil in the pit of his stomach.

He moaned again at the feeling, wishing he could have more but not having the means. In that moment he internally kicked himself for not replenishing his stock of lubricant, because while as much as he needed something inside of him, he wasn’t about to cause himself pain when he felt so good.

Victor continued to jerk himself in his sweatpants as his back arched off the bed once more. His eyes opened ever so slightly, catching glimpses of Yuuri on his walls once more. What he wouldn’t do to have Yuuri there in his room in the flesh instead.

He would look so good bouncing on my cock, Victor thought as a louder moan ripped through him.

Victor was close; he could feel himself nearing his peak at an alarming rate. Random images from his lewd imagination filled his mind with Yuuri doing unspeakable things to him.

“F-fuck, Yuuri!” Victor cried out, his free hand moving to cover his mouth to muffle himself. He really didn’t need his neighbours to start spreading rumors about him, even if he was just another run of the mill, mediocre figure skater.

Victor’s hand stuttered once he had finally spilled, covering the inside of his sweatpants with his seed. The man gasped for air as he came back down from his high, sweat beading on his forehead from the impromptu activity.

He blinked a few times, looking around at the posters before he turned his head to the magazine beside him, the front cover photo staring back at him as something like regret filled his stomach.

If he were ever to meet Yuuri, he couldn’t keep doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «««« my inbox is currently open for prompts!


End file.
